


You Took It Too Far (Draco Malfoy)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: It seemed that the only memories you could think of were all the bad times that you had with Draco; the arguments and the insults, all the times he had insulted your friends just because of their blood or house. You couldn’t settle on any of the good memories that you shared, those rare times when he acted like an actual human being, laughing and smiling like a normal person. You couldn’t wrap your mind around those because you were too angry at him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 24
Collections: Movies, One Shots, Song Shots





	You Took It Too Far (Draco Malfoy)

  * **Genre** : Angst, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,428 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Draco ☁
  * **World** : Other, Harry Potter ☁
  * **Song** : “Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet?” by Relient K ☁



* * *

It seemed that the only memories you could think of were all the bad times that you had with Draco; the arguments and the insults, all the times he had insulted your friends just because of their blood or house. You couldn’t settle on any of the good memories that you shared, those rare times when he acted like an actual human being, laughing and smiling like a normal person. You couldn’t wrap your mind around those because you were too angry at him.

The bad memories were the only ones that came to mind when you thought of Draco. He tried to remind you of those good times that you had shared, but it did little. In truth, you were afraid to remember the good times because you were afraid that you’d end up forgiving him like you always ended up doing. You didn’t want to do that again, not this time.

You were angrier than you had ever been at Draco and you truly did not want to see him until you calmed down. Even despite your anger, you knew that you loved him. You knew that you wouldn’t be able to handle it if he were to leave. You were so pissed off at him for the stupid things he had done, but you didn’t want to lose him all the same. You knew that your relationship was growing stressed and would soon break, but she didn’t want that and you knew your heart would break if it came to that.

It wasn’t just his looks that had you hooked, it was everything about him. His eyes, the way he talked and walked, the way he dressed, his attitude, everything. You didn’t care how much of an ass he was, you fell in love with who he really was and you wouldn’t be able to stand it if he left. But it would be your fault, wouldn’t it? You’re pushing him away just because you’re angry, but he was so damn stupid!

Draco had tried hard for several years to get your attention and make you see him as more than just a Slytherin asshole. Despite being in the same house and both being Pure-Blood, you were far from friends and you had both worked hard to build the relationship. It was tough, given the fact that you basically loathed each other since the day you first met, but they started to fall for each other and you worked hard to keep your relationship from falling apart.

You argued so many times, always at each other’s throat, but in the end, you always managed to make up. You put so much effort into your relationship and now it would be all for nothing.

“No, I don’t hate you. Don’t wanna fight you.”

“Stop walking away from me!” Draco growled, grabbing onto your arm as you tried to walk away. “I’m trying to talk this out!”

“What’s there to talk out, Draco?” You growled back, ripping your arm free from his grasp and whipping around to glare at him. “You lied to me. You betrayed me! And you expect me to forgive you just like that?”

“You’ve always forgiven me before!”

“That’s because you’ve never been so bloody stupid before! You’re such a – I can’t even – Moron!”

“I had to! I didn’t have any choice!”

“Bullshit! That’s bullshit and you know it! Anything to impress daddy, huh?”

“That’s not – ”

“You know it is, Draco!”

Draco shook his head, looking away from you, his eyes glistening as if he were ready to cry. He hated showing such weakness, especially in front of you, but he couldn’t stop himself. He was incredibly stressed out and the fact that you were fighting only made that stress climb higher. He couldn’t handle much more without breaking down. “Do you hate me?”

You stared into his liquid blue-silver eyes which shined with unshed tears and pain that only he could understand. “Draco,” you sighed, looking away from him. You couldn’t bear to look into those beautiful eyes; you’d end up being the one to cry. “I don’t hate you, Draco. I never could, and I hate fighting with you. I don’t want to fight with you, but… you make it so difficult. How the hell am I supposed to respond to you being a Death Eater? For god’s sake, Draco! You’re serving Voldemort!”

He shook his head before reaching forward and wrapping his arms tight around your shoulders, his face in the crook of your neck as he sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

You sighed again, letting your arms wrap around his shaking form and running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. “Draco, you know that I’m always going to love you…”

“But?” He spoke softly, his breath hitting your neck as his arms tightened. What were you going to say to him? Were you going to abandon him when he needed you the most?

“But, I just don’t like you right now.” He tensed. “I can’t believe you were stupid enough to go along with this. I just… I can’t bear to be around you right now.” As gently as you could, you pushed the boy back and left the Room of Requirement.

You truly did love Draco and you always hated it when you fought, but he had gone too far this time and you couldn’t just bring yourself to forgive him as if he had spoken an insult or something similar. He had become a Death Eater for Merlin’s sake! He cursed Katie Bell, he tried to kill Dumbledore, and he’s working for Voldemort! In all the years of knowing him, he had never done something so horrible, he had never taken anything that far, but this time he crossed the line and you weren’t too sure it could be fixed this time.

You had a decision to make, you knew.

You could stay with Draco as you had promised years ago and help him through this whole ordeal, or you could leave him and save yourself the trouble that was sure to come. After all, this wasn’t just some simple problem that you were dealing with. Your boyfriend of two and a half years, the man that you loved, was helping to get rid of all Muggle-borns and those deemed to be blood traitors.

Could you really stay with him? Could you really ignore what he’s been doing, what he plans to do?

Your instincts were telling you to stay with him, that it’d be worth it in the end, but could you really trust that?

“Hermione?” You called softly as you entered the library, searching for the bushy-haired female.

“Over here!” Hermione called absent-mindedly from her table, nose buried in the book before her. “What’s up?”

You sighed, flopping into the seat in front of her. “Can I ask you for some advice?”

“Of course,” she closed the book and looked up, a smile on her face. “What’s on your mind?”

“If… If you truly love someone, should you stay with them even if they do something bad?”

“Well, I suppose on how sorry he is and what it is he did. In most cases, I’d say yes if you truly love him. Otherwise, you’ll only be hurting yourself leaving him.” She gently rested her hand over yours. It was warm and comforting. “If you really love him, don’t let go.”

You nodded, biting your lip. It couldn’t be considered bad advice because what Hermione said was true, but it was rather blind advice because she didn’t know the situation at all. That was more than enough, though.

Draco had known that you wouldn’t be happy finding out that he was a Death Eater, but he hadn’t realized just how angry you would be. He knew you were trapped on the border between staying and leaving and that killed him inside. He never would have guessed that it would turn out like this and he regretted saying anything to you at all.

Was he really the only one to blame, though? You knew about his family, you knew that his dad was a Death Eater and that the Malfoy family were big supporters of You-Know-Who. You had to have expected this!

“You’re making this out to be all my fault!” He cried out angrily, glaring at you from across the room. “Some of this is still your fault, too! I’m not the only one to blame!”

“My fault?” You whirled around angrily, eyes narrowed at the blonde. “How is it my fault, Draco? Did I give you the dark mark? Did I force you into serving the dark lord? Did I coax you into cursing Katie Bell?”

“No, but you knew, didn’t you? You knew that everyone in my family had been a Death Eater and served the dark lord! You knew! Did you really expect me to be any different?”

“I did!” You cried, fists clenched as you stared at the ground. “I thought you had enough courage to be different, Draco! I thought… I thought you’d stand up against your father and the rest of your family. I thought you were stronger than that!”

“Well, you thought wrong.”

You shook your head, turning around to leave the Room of Requirements but he stepped in front of you to block your path. You pushed at his shoulders roughly, but he wouldn’t budge. He gripped your shoulders, blue eyes burning into your own.

“You knew what you were getting into when we started dating. You knew what it would come to! It’s not my fault that you chose to ignore that!”

“I don’t feel like hearing your half-assed excuses, Draco. Now move!”

“No. I won’t let you walk away from me! Don’t you get it? I don’t have a choice in this!”

“You’ve always had a choice!” You summoned up every ounce of strength and pushed him back, but you didn’t try to run. You just stood there staring at the ground. You had lied and known that, deep down, Draco would have to make such a choice. You really had believed that he’d be big enough to say no and refuse the position of Death Eater.

Draco reached out, trying to take your hand into his own, only to catch air when you pulled away. You didn’t want to feel his skin against your own because you knew it would make you break. You just wanted to be angry.

His hand fell back to his side as he stared at you desperately. Why couldn’t you understand?

“Draco… I think we should separate for a while.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do.”

“Y/N, please! I… I know you love me! You promised that, that no matter what happened, you’d always be by my side. I know you still love me, and you’re only saying that out of anger! Please… I don’t want you to regret saying that.”

“And what makes you think I’ll regret it?” You asked bitterly, turning to glare at him.

He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Because I know you, better than you know yourself.”

“Let go of me.” You growled weakly, glaring up at him as he towered over you, pressing your body against the stone wall.

“No,” He growled, breathing angrily through his nose as his grip on your arms tightened. “What the hell were you thinking, confronting a Death Eater like that?”

“What’s it matter to you?” You tried to push him away to no avail, him being stronger than you were. You knew your arms were going to be bruised later on but it wouldn’t be the first time. Often when you got into fights, he’d always try to hold onto you to stop you from leaving, thus giving you several bruises to show for it.

“What’s it matter – Are you bloody serious?” His voice cracking as his anger started to fade. “You could have been killed! Do you have any idea how worried I was? How bad I wanted to protect you?”

“Then why didn’t you?” You whispered.

“Y/N, you know I… I couldn’t!” His heart was aching painfully as he looked down into your eyes, glazed over and watery. He hated this, hated seeing you in pain, hated this messed up relationship. Why couldn’t you have a normal relationship? His grip lessened until it disappeared altogether. “I’m sorry.”

Draco leaned his forehead against your own, hands on either side of your head. “What happened to us? We used to be so happy, only fighting over petty things.”

“And then we’d make up a couple hours later,” you tugged on the bottom of his white button-up shirt, eyes never leaving his own. “Things were simpler before…”

Guilt flashed through his eyes. “It’s all my fault. I’m the reason we…”

“No. You’re not all to blame, Draco.”

“I am!” He cried, slamming his palm against the stone. “You don’t think I’ve heard the rumors? I’m the one to blame for this screwed up relationship! I screwed up everything, and it was so perfect…”

“Idiot,” you placed your hand on his cold cheek, rubbing the spot below his eye gently with your thumb. “There are two people in a relationship. Not one.”

“Why?” He sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks as his hands clenched into fists. “Why didn’t you stop me from becoming a monster? Why didn’t you see what was happening?”

You wrapped your arms around him, bringing him close as your fingers raked through his platinum blonde hair. You had wondered the same thing. Maybe if you hadn’t been so stubborn, you could have admitted it and possibly stopped it from happening. You could have saved him this time. But now? Now all you could do was stay by his side and comfort him.

“I’m sorry for being so stubborn, Draco. _Know that I don’t hate you_ ,” you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “ _And know that I don’t want to fight you_ ,” Another kiss. “ _And know that I’ll always love you_.” You went to pull away but he desperately grabbed onto the sides of your face, deepening the kiss to a passionate and well-deserved degree. Your arms wrapped tight around him, pulling him as close to your body as possible. He didn’t need to hear anymore – he had heard all that he needed to.

* * *


End file.
